Pembalasan Sang Kecoa
by Megane Heichou
Summary: Dulu nenek kita sering nasehatin kan... jadi anak jangan nakal. Jangan suka nyiksa binatang... nanti dapet ganjarannya lho... kayak si fukutaichou satu ini.


_**Pembalasan Sang Kecoa**_

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

* * *

><p><p>

Malam sudah larut, tapi sosok berambut merah dan berbadan babon *ditabok* maksudnya berbadan tegap itu masih setia duduk di depan meja kerjanya, menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang tak kunjung selesai meski tuh tangan nulisnya udah terseret-seret dan mata udah 0,5 watt.

"Hoaaaahhmm... gila nih kertas kagak ada habisnya! Mana perut gue laper... kangen gue sama pisang-pisang gue..." keluh Renji sambil membayangkan pisang-pisangnya pada luber gara-gara udah bosen nungguin si majikan kelar ama tugasnya.

Lagi asik-asiknya ngebayangin pisang, Renji sadar akan sesuatu. Ada bau mencurigakan. Bau yang bisa bikin orang kena epilepsi dalam jarak 500 yard. Dan sodara-sodara, setelah dia cari tuh asal-usul bau gak jelas, ternyata itu berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri. Ya, Renji bau. *digiles*

Menyadari hal itu, Renji langsung _illfeel_. Kehilangan konsentrasi gara-gara laper aja udah bikin dia _bad mood_, nah sekarang ditambah badannya bau banget. Makin kagak konsen deh. Akhirnya Renji memutuskan untuk mandi dulu, baru ngerjain lagi tugasnya.

Renji bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menuju ke meja kerja atasannya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Dengan tanpa basa-basi Renji langsung membungkukkan badannya, membuat rambut merahnya mengibas kedepan dan melayangkan kutu-kutu ke muka Taichou tersebut. Byakuya _illfeel_ seketika.

"Angin apa yang membuatmu mengibaskan rambut dan menerbangkan kutu-kutu ke arah wajahku, Abarai?" tanya Byakuya sarkastik. Renji yang disindir begitu akhirnya cuma nyengir gaje, hampir aja dia jawab "angin bahorok" seandainya urat malunya udah putus.

"Hhe... maka dari itu, Taichou. Daripada saya bikin peternakan kutu di kepala saya, lebih baik saya-" Belum selesai dia bicara, Byakuya udah memotong,

"Kau mau minta saya botakin kepalamu?" Renji langsung ngerasa ada bongkahan batu besar menghantam kepalanya.

"Bu-bukan itu Taichou! Masa' ganteng begini dibotakin! Gak level, Taichou! *hoek* ..Maksud saya, saya ingin minta ijin untuk mandi dulu, baru setelah itu saya lanjutkan lagi tugas saya..." pinta Renji memelas. Byakuya yang mendengarnya langsung ngangguk, ketimbang dia harus berhadapan dengan kutu-kutu sialan itu. Tambah lagi, dari tadi dia udah mencium bau gak enak dari reiatsu Renji. *?*

"Arigatou taichou...!" Renji hampir membungkukkan badannya lagi, tapi keburu dicegah sama Taichou-nya sebelum tuh kutu-kutu makin merajalela.

-KidDo-

Renji langsung masuk kamar mandi tanpa ngantri, karena ini udah tengah malem. Siapa yang mau ngantri mandi malem-malem?

Dengan segenap jiwa raga dan harta *?* Renji langsung buka baju dan menjalankan ritual mandinya. Lagi asik-asik ngeguyur badan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda cokelat nemplok di tangannya. Renji kagak nyadar saking sibuknya guyuran. Baru pas mau ngambil shampo, dia nyadar ada benda asing di tangannya.

"Hah? Apa nih?" Dia baru merhatiin dengan jelas. Dan ternyata, tuh benda bukan benda biasa. Tapi seekor serangga.

Atau lebih tepatnya:

**KECOA.**

Perlu diketahui, Renji, si fukutaichou kebanggaan kita yang satu ini punya trauma berat gara-gara kecoa. Dulu waktu masih suka nyari ikan di sungai bareng Rukia, dia pernah makan ikan yang ternyata baru makan kecoa. Jadi kayaknya tuh kecoa belum tercerna dengan baik di perut ikan, tapi ikannya keburu dibakar duluan sama Renji *salah sendiri kagak dicuci dulu*. Alhasil, setelah itu dia bersumpah gak akan membiarkan kecoa manapun hidup supaya gak masuk ke makanannya lagi. (Lah bukannya itu salah dia sendiri...?)

Ngeliat kecoa mungil ini masih anteng nemplok di tangannya, Renji ngambil kesempatan. Dia pengen ngegaplok tuh kecoa pake gayung kayu yang dia pegang. Akhirnya setelah ngambil ancang-ancang satu-dua-tiga, Renji langsung ngegaplok tuh kecoa dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Tapi dia lupa satu hal. Tuh kecoa nemplok DI TANGANNYA SENDIRI. Jadi tanpa perlu diragukan lagi, Renji ngegaplok tangannya sendiri. Sialnya lagi, tuh kecoa udah keburu terbang ke tempat lain sebelum Renji berhasil mukul dia.

Jadilah sebuah suara "PLAK" dibarengi dengan jeritan penyesalan, "WAADDAAAAWW...! TANGAN GUE...! SIALAN, DASAR KECOA, MONYET LO!" *harap bedakan antara kecoa dengan monyet, Renji*

Belum puas, bahkan makin mengganas, Renji berusaha ngebunuh tuh kecoa. Prinsipnya sekarang adalah, "Dimana kecoa nemplok, Disitulah dia gaplok." Nemplok di tembok, tuh tembok dia gaplok. Nemplok ke sabun, dia gaplok tuh sabun sampe ludes berkeping-keping. Kalo tuh kecoa berenang di bak mandi, dia gampar-gampar permukaan airnya sampe airnya muncrat-muncrat ke tembok. Mungkin setelah ini Yama-soutaichou perlu menggalakkan "HEMAT AIR" di setiap kamar mandi di Soul Society.

Hampir satu jam Renji dikamar mandi, tapi sama sekali belum kelar mandinya gara-gara pengen membasmi seekor kecoa. Karena udah capek tenaga, akhirnya dia mikir "saatnya pake otak!"

Mungkin Renji adalah tipikal orang yang menggunakan tenaga dulu, baru otaknya. Parah.

Dia perhatiin tuh kamar mandi sampe ke sudut-sudutnya. Matanya tertuju ke sebuah botol sabun yang setelah diperiksa isinya tinggal sedikit. Ah! Bingo! Gak perlu digetok, cukup bikin tuh kecoa menderita aja... Renji menyeringai sadis.

Tuh kecoa masih santai di lantai kamar mandi. Renji membuka tutup botol samponya, lalu dia taro secara miring didepan tuh kecoa. Habis itu, dia siram tuh kecoa dari belakangnya. Alhasil tuh kecoa maju, masuk ke botol sampo itu. DAPAT!

Renji langsung mendirikan botolnya, lalu ditutup. Dia taro lagi tuh sampo ke tempatnya. Setelah itu dia mandi dengan perasaan tenang dan nyaman, tanpa perasaan bersalah karena udah memvonis si kecoa malang itu di botol shampo...

-KidDo-

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan nikmatnya makan pisang setelah mandi bersih...

... setidaknya itu menurut Renji. (dan menurut Author #gak ada yang nanya)

Dan dengan rasa bahagia + kenyang, Renji melanjutkan tugasnya...

Tanpa menyadari bahwa nyawanya diincar oleh sesuatu.

-KidDo-

Renji masih mengerjakan tugasnya dengan giat. Tentu saja, karena dua hal yang mengganggunya tadi sudah hilang. Waktunya kerja −kalau tidak mau Kuchiki-taichou menyembelihnya.

Tapi mendadak, Renji merasakan aura aneh yang menyerangnya dari arah belakang.

Dengan segera Renji mengeluarkan Zabimaru dari sarungnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi?

Apa yang dia lihat?

Sekumpulan benda coklat bersungut... tidak.

Pasti bukan. Bukan mereka.

Tapi ya ampun, apa ada MAKHLUK COKLAT BERSUNGUT di dunia ini (setidaknya menurut Renji)...

...selain KECOA...?

**KECOA RAKSASA...!**

Matanya masih membelalak kaget. Sementara, salah satu dari makhluk coklat itu memasang tampang sedih sambil berkata,

"..Teman-teman, ini dia makhluk yang tadi mengurung aku di botol shampo..." ujarnya sambil hampir menangis.

"Oh... jadi kau orangnya? Yang telah mengurung temanku ini di botol shampo itu...!"

"Teganya! Padahal kalau sama monyet nggak pernah begitu!" ujar yang lain. Dasar kecoa laknat. Tentu saja Renji gak pernah begitu sama monyet, wong gak ada botol shampo segede badan monyet.

Renji masih tidak bisa percaya.

Kecoa... makhluk yang paling ingin dihindari olehnya, kini justru menghampirinya berbondong-bondong. Dengan ukuran yang... tidak biasa. Mungkin sebesar Komamura-taichou.

Bermimpikah dia? Ya, ini pasti mimpi.

Namun belum sempat dia mencubit pipinya sendiri, kecoa-kecoa jumbo itu sudah mengeluarkan obor, garpu tala, pedang, pisau, golok, sambit, dan senjata-senjata lainnya.

"..SERAAAANG...!"

WTF...!

"...UGYYYAAAAAAAA...!"

-KidDo-

"..ji.."

Renji tetap menutup matanya.

"..Abarai Renji..."

Masih gak ngefek.

Hilang kesabaran, Byakuya mengeluarkan zanpakutonya.

Namun tiba-tiba, Renji terbangun dan langsung MEMUKULKAN gelas tehnya ke KEPALA BYAKUYA.

Segera saja Renji menyadari hal tersebut, dan langsung membungkuk, bahkan bersujud memohon ampun kepada Byakuya karena telah menyerang Taichou-nya sendiri dengan gelas.

"..ampun Taichou.. sungguh saya tidak sengaja... tadi saya sedang bermimpi diserang kecoa, lalu refleks saya mengambil gelas dan melemparnya ke kecoa-kecoa jumbo itu. Tapi ternyata kena kepala Taichou..." Renji memelas.

Tapi sebagai letnannya, Renji tahu. Byakuya bukanlah tipe yang mudah memaafkan −kalau tanpa hukuman.

"Abarai.."

"..y-ya Taichou..?"

"..Senbonzakura Kageyoshi..."

Detik berikutnya, Renji tergeletak dengan pakaian compang-camping dan muka gak jelas.

.  
>.<p>

.

Pesan Moral : Jangan pernah menyiksa hewan... karena niscaya kau akan mendapat ganjarannya. :D


End file.
